tapestryofstarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoltoria
Yoltoria is the first planet of the Gimheldt system. It has thirteen moons, each rich with palladium. The Karalian Empire have claimed the moon Yoltoria VII, and the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate also have claimed eight other smaller moons, but the rest remain contested. Physical characteristics Yoltoria is an orange gas giant roughly the size of the planet Neptune. Its atmosphere is thick enough to not be blown away by solar wind. The planet is also tidally locked to its star, and therefore, the same side always faces the sun. This is not the case with its moons though, which are tidally locked to the planet. The planet glows orange due to its superheated atmosphere, and volatile wind storms can be found within the planet's atmosphere, such as the Orange Spot as seen in the image above. However, these storms tend to disappear and reappear over the course of decades, so the Orange Spot comes and goes. It is highly unusual for a system with a habitable planet to have a near orbiting gas giant. The planet migrated to its present position from the system's frost line, but how the other terrestrial planets survived remains of scientific debate. However, along the way, it gravitationally ripped apart numerous other planetoids resulting in vast amounts of dust clouds throughout the system as well as Jordlig Field, large remains of a destroyed planet. It is beleived that in at least 100 million years, Yoltoria's orbit will have decayed enough for it to be pulled into its sun. However, in only 10 million years, Yoltoria will be far too close to its star to remain a practical, easy to reach source of helium-3. Colonization While close orbiting gas giants are usually poor candidates for helium-3, facilities in Yoltoria manage to withstand solar winds with protective forcefields that divert the winds away. During construction, mines had to be built while the moon was on the night side of its planet. Economy Yoltoria is mined for helium-3, while its moons are mined for its minerals, mostly palladium. Moons Yoltoria VII The largest moon with a gravity of 0.4 G and is currently claimed by the Karalian Empire. The moon is a rocky, crater filled, and is believed to have once been another planet which was captured in Yoltoria's orbit. The moon completes an orbit around its parent planet in only 10.2 days. However, the moon itself has been geologically inactive for billions of years, and lacks any sort of volcanic activity as a result. The abundance of palladium in the moon's crust gives it a silvery white appearance. History The Gimheldt system and its planets were charted and explored in 2135 AD by the EIT, but the Karalian Empire had already begun exploring the area approximately one month earlier. The Karalian Empire were the first to establish a presence in the system by quickly taking claim to Yoltoria for its helium-3, the most precious resource for the Karalian Empire. When the Eteno begun stationing ships within the system, conflicts arose such as disputes as to who may settle the area. Yoltoria and Gimheldt's other planets were rich in minerals and both struggled to claim parts of the system. Eventually, the Karalian Empire managed to have the gas giant and its largest moon for themselves, while the Eteno claimed eight smaller moons. The rest remain contested. There was no direct violence within the system, until the year 2143, when the Gimheldt Incident occurred, considered the official start of the era known as the Chaos Crisis. Category:Planets